I'm Only Inhuman
I'm Only Inhuman is the 7th episode of the Season 1 in Avengers Unleashed. Characters Featured Characters * Avengers ** Captain America / Steve Rogers ** Iron Man / Tony Stark *** F.R.I.D.A.Y. ** Spider-Man / Peter Parker ** Thor ** Hulk / Bruce Banner ** Black Widow / Natasha Romanoff ** Hawkeye / Clint Barton ** Captain Marvel / Carol Danvers ** Black Panther / T'Challa ** Phoenix Princess / Mary Jane Watson ** Black Cat / Felicia Hardy ** White Swan / Gwen Stacy ** Wasp / Janet Van Dyne ** Falcon / Sam Wilson *** Redwing ** Ant-Man / Scott Lang * Ms. Marvel / Kamala Khan (first appearance) (joins Avengers Academy) Supporting Characters * Hank Pym * Inhuman Royal Family ** Black Bolt (first appearance) ** Medusa (first appearance) ** Gorgon (first appearance) ** Triton (first appearance) ** Karnak (first appearance) ** Crystal (first appearance) ** Lockjaw (first appearance) * Avengers Academy ** Adam Warlock (cameo) ** Iron Spider / Harley Keener (first appearance) (joins team) ** Mantis (cameo) ** Midgard Valkyrie / Tarene Olson (cameo) ** Nova / Sam Alexander (cameo) ** Steel Spider / Ollie Osnick (first appearance) (joins team) * S.H.I.E.L.D. ** Director Nick Fury ** Dr. Vanessa Barsi (first appearance) ** Commissioner George Stacy * Aunt May * Inferno / Dante Pertuz Villains * Kree ** Ronan the Accuser ** Korath the Pursuer (first appearance) * Maximus the Mad (single appearance; dies) ** Alpha Primitives * Scorcher / Steven Hudak (first appearance) Other Characters * Supreme Intelligence (appears in TV, Computer screen or Hologram only) * Cindy MoonIn the moment the Terrigen Crystal-charged weapon creates more Inhumans on Earth, Cindy appears as many of the citizens taken. She appears again in Project Ultimate and What Girls Are Made Of, where she takes the mantle of Silk. (first appearance) (cameo) * Stan Lee Premise While the Avengers work with the Inhuman Royal Family to stop Maximus the Mad's schemes in Attilan, Spider-Man stays to look after and train Kamala Khan, a young girl and fan of the Avengers (mostly Captain Marvel) who developed her powers due to exposure to a Terrigen cloud unleashed by a mysterious meteorite which crashed in Midtown. Peter must also protect Kamala from Ronan the Accuser, who longs to commit the genocide of Inhumans on Earth in order to protect the Kree Empire from the “Inhuman menace”. At them same time, Stark discovers that Harley Keener and his cousin Ollie Osnick, two young boys from the Parkers' neighborhood in Queens, have donned prototypes of the Iron Spider suit and must look after them as well. Plot A Kree ship carrying hordes of Alpha Primitives is flying in space until one of them breaks out and wreaks havoc, causing the ship to crash-land on Earth and explode in New Jersey, killing the crew and the Primitives in progress. The explosion also releases a Terrigen Cloud (from a canister which the Kree mercenaries were also carrying) which spreads across the city. One of the residents present (a young girl who is about to move to a new home in Queens) is affected by the cloud and enveloped in a Cocoon. One week later, Spider-Man is fighting Scorcher, who was paid by an unknown benefactor to seek and kill one of the new students in Midtown High. Just as the fight takes place in the top of the school, Spider-Man gets an unexpected from the student Kamala Khan, who surprisingly delivers a destructive blow on Scorcher, rendering him unconscious and damaging his armor. Spider-Man is surprised to see that Kamala has super powers of her own. As Scorcher is taken to custody by S.H.I.E.L.D., Peter takes Kamala to the Avengers Tower. There, Dr. Bruce Banner and S.H.I.E.L.D. scientist Dr. Vanessa Barsi analyze her DNA and discover that she is one of the Inhumans, a race of altered human beings who were the result of experiments on ancient humans by the Kree Empire, embedding into their genetic code the potential to transform and acquire superhuman abilities through a process known as "Terrigenesis". Just then, the Avengers get visited in their Tower by the Inhuman Royal Family of Attilan (Crystal, Lockjaw, Karnak, Medusa, Gorgon and their leader and king Black Bolt), who arrive to see that Kamala is unharmed. While Spider-Man stays to look after and train Kamala, the Avengers and the Inhumans gather in Attilan, where Black Bolt requests the heroes' assistance in dealing with his treacherous brother Maximus, who (disillusioned with the lack of his Inhuman powers) is seeking to destroy the Royal Family and take the throne of Attilan for himself. To do so, Maximus has formed an alliance with Ronan the Accuser, who longs to commit the genocide of both humans on Earth and Inhumans on Attilan with an army of brainwashed Alpha Primitives and new modified Kree Sentries designed to detect and kill Inhumans. After providing her with a uniform which adapts to her powers, Spider-Man starts training Kamala as a new heroine. The training is interrupted when Ronan, who was the one who hired Scorcher to capture and kill Kamala, arrives there to deal with her himself. Spider-Man fights Ronan to protect Kamala until he is aided by Iron Man, who was at the time entrusted by Peter's aunt May to look after Harley Keener and his cousin Ollie Osnick, two young boys from the Parkers' neighborhood in Queens who had donned their prototypes of the Iron Spider suit from Spider-Drones which landed on their home. The two defeat Ronan, who is reluctantly forced to retreat, but not before Spider-Man puts a tracker on Ronan's war-hammer to make sure they know more about his plans. Followed by Kamala, Harley and Ollie, Spider-Man and Iron Man regroup with the Avengers in Attilan, where they overhear of Ronan's plan to eradicate all life on Earth with a super-weapon designed by Maximus with the drained Alpha Primitives. While the heroes prepare for battle, Kamala explores the underground of Attilan and discovers a mine of Terrigen Crystals, to which Black Bolt telepathically instructs Kamala to take one for what he predicts as contingency. As the Avengers and the Inhumans battle the Alpha Primitives, Kree Sentries and an armored Maximus on Attilan, Iron Man, Spider-Man and Captain Marvel intercept Ronan's ship the Dark Aster, from where Ronan plans to activate his weapon and destroy life on Earth... which cannot be stopped. Understanding and accepting Black Bolt's advice, Kamala arrives in Ronan's ship with help from Lockjaw and approaches the core of the weapon, where she implants the Terrigen Crystal into the battery, converting the weapon into a Terrigen dispersal device which (instead of destroying humans and Inhumans in there) will awaken the remaining Inhuman descendants' powers on Earth. Realizing what Kamala is doing, Maximus ambushes her and attempts to stop her, but he arrives too late when Korath activates the weapon. To Ronan's shock, the weapon successfully creates more Inhumans on Earth instead of destroying the planet's population. The device's core explodes, releasing a Terrigen Cloud which grants Maximus with his powers, but also causes the Kree Sentries with him to kill him (off-screen). Spider-Man, Iron Man, Captain Marvel, Kamala and Lockjaw escape as Black Bolt uses the power of his voice to decimate Ronan's ship. Ronan and Korath attempt to teleport back to the Kree homeworld, but are scolded at by Supreme Intelligence, who accuses them both of creating Inhumans on Earth and condemns them to exile, leaving them stranded in a cold lifeless planet, as Captain Marvel overhears this in satisfaction. After some peaceful moment with the Inhumans, the Avengers return to their headquarters with Dr. Barsi as Kamala (now dubbed Ms. Marvel) wins the Avengers' respect and she (along with Harley as Iron Spider and Ollie as Steel Spider) is given a place in the Avengers Academy under Spider-Man and Captain Marvel's supervisions. Voice Cast * Scott Porter as Spider-Man / Peter Parker * Ashley Johnson as Phoenix Princess / Mary Jane Watson * Kathreen Khavari as Ms. Marvel / Kamala Khan * Roger Craig Smith as Captain America / Steve Rogers * Mick Wingert as Iron Man / Tony Stark * Laura Bailey as Black Widow / Natasha Romanoff * Jennifer Hale as Captain Marvel / Carol Danvers, F.R.I.D.A.Y. * Travis Willingham as Thor * Fred Tatasciore as Hulk, Gorgon * Nolan North as Bruce Banner, Black Bolt * Troy Baker as Hawkeye / Clint Barton, Maximus the Mad * Colleen Villard as Wasp / Janet Van Dyne * James C. Mathis III as Black Panther / T'Challa * Mae Whitman as White Swan / Gwen Stacy * Ashly Burch as Black Cat / Felicia Hardy * Bumper Robinson as Falcon / Sam Wilson * Crispin Freeman as Ant-Man / Scott Lang * Wally Wingert as Hank Pym * Catherine Taber as Medusa * Tara Strong as Crystal * Robin Atkin Downes as Karnak * Yuri Lowenthal as Inferno / Dante Pertuz, Triton * Keith David as Nick Fury * Alan Tudyk as Commissioner George Stacy * Kath Soucie as Dr. Vanessa Barsi * Misty Lee as Aunt May * Keith Szarabajka as Ronan the Accuser * Dave Fennoy as Korath the Pursuer * David Kaye as Scorcher / Steven Hudak, Supreme Intelligence * Stan Lee as himself (archive footage) Notes * The title is a reference to the lyrics "I'm Only Human" from the 1986 song Human by The Human League, which is also the title for the 2013 song by Christina Perri from the album Head or Heart and the 2016 song by Rag'n'Bone Man. References Category:Episodes Category:Avengers Unleashed